Shortcut
by BrokenButStillStanding
Summary: Then his face did something she had never seen before, it went hauntingly blank. He was completely stone faced, but she could see a wild sort of rage behind his eyes as he turned on her assailants. In regards to the non-con, nothing actually happens but it is a trigger warning all the same. Consent is key kids! Rating for Bakugou's mouth.


**AN: TRIGGER WARNING FOR NON-CON!**

Uraraka knew somewhere in the back of her head that taking this particular shortcut home from school was a bad idea, but the pouring rain outside dulled her common sense as she turned in between two buildings and headed down the alley as fast as she could.

She was cold, wet, and miserable as she ran. Her school uniform was sticking uncomfortably to her body and her hair was sending rivets of water into her eyes. She was certain her homework and books were getting soaked in her bag and that only served to add to her foul mood. As she got about halfway down the alley her foot caught on some uneven pavement and she cried out as she took a dive straight into a puddle.

She was so busy assessing the damage to her knee and gathering her things that she barely noticed the three shadows approaching from her side.

"You alright there?" Called someone from her left, she whirled around to see the newcomers approach. One was tall and bulky, not quite giving All Might a run for his money but was still intimidating in his sheer girth. The second was the complete antithesis to his friend, he was still taller than Uraraka, but not by much. He didn't seem to have even a pound of meat on his bones, and his eyes were so sunken in she had to pay a lot of attention to even discern their color. The third one was dressed head to toe in black leather, piercings and tattoos covered ever visible portion of his body, the tattoo of an eye on his forehead drawing her attention immediately. She didn't have to be a hero in training to be able to tell that these guys were bad news.

"I'm fine, thank you" she said, quickly dusting herself off and heading down the opposite way she had come, ignoring the blood running down her leg.

"Where do you think you are going?" The man with the third eye questioned with a steely gaze, he had been the one to speak before, as he grabbed her arm.

Uraraka tried to yank it out of his grasp, but his grip was much stronger than she was.

"I don't have any money on me" she announced, hoping her voice sounded more confident than she felt.

"Oh? Thats too bad. Oh well, guess you'll have to pay for trespassing on our turf some other way"

With that two things happened, the skinny man tried to make a grab for her other arm, and Uraraka quickly activated her quirk and sent the man floating into the sky where he screamed and held onto a fire escape for dear life.

She was trying to ignore the queasy feeling in her stomach, wishing she had her hero suit, as the large man literally lifted her off of the ground and shoved her into the brick wall behind her, pinning her arms to her sides so she couldn't make anyone else float. Her squirming and kicking didn't seem to affect the goliath in the slightest, he just grunted as the man with the third eye walked up and got in her face.

"You are going to wish you hadn't done that, sweetheart"

She couldn't help the widening of her eyes as she turned her face to the side, scrunching up her face as she prepared for him to strike her. But it never came. Instead she felt the buttons on her blouse break as he ripped his hand through it. The full consequences of what he was going to do to her ran through Uraraka's head, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream in the hopes that someone, anyone, would hear her.

She struggled even harder as a hand was slapped over her mouth, another one tearing her blazer off of her as well. The panic and anger swelled in her gut as she lashed out, kicking and making it as hard as possible for them. She was going to be a hero, she was training at UA with the best of the best, and she would NOT let this happen to her.

Just as the ringleader was reaching for her skirt, they were all startled by a sound.

"And just what the fuck is going on here?" A familiar voice called from behind the men, they parted to reveal a pissed off looking Katsuki Bakugou, an umbrella in hand.

Uraraka dropped to the ground with a gasp of air, looking at her classmate. It took the blonde a moment to realize what was happening, she watched his face go from pissed off and inconvenienced to wide eyed as he realized exactly what situation he had walked in on. Then his face did something she had never seen before, it went hauntingly blank. He was completely stone faced, but she could see a wild sort of rage behind his eyes as he turned on her assailants.

Uraraka came to her senses somewhat, quickly buttoning what buttons remained on her shirt and putting on the tattered remains of her blazer to provide some decency.

"I asked you a question" Bakugou said cooly, seeing the normally fiery boy with calm anger on his face sent a chill down Uraraka's spine (although that could also be from the rain she supposed).

"Its just a kid, come on grab her" the tattooed man dismissed, but before the beefy man could lift her again he was on the ground. Bakugou hadn't even used his quirk, he just tripped the giant with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Oh, so you wanna fight is that it?" Tattooed guy threatened as he advanced on Bakugou. He didn't even drop his umbrella as the man hit the wall next to Uraraka with a crack, his head making solid contact with the brick from the blast from Bakugou's smoking palm.

The large man tried to scramble away as he realized the power of his quirk, but Bakugou shoved the top of his umbrella into the neck hole of his shirt which prevented him from moving.

"Are there any more of them?"

He wasn't looking at her, still at the man under his foot, and it took Uraraka a moment to realize he was talking to her.

"T-that one" she said, pointing up to where the scrawny man was still clinging onto the fire escape.

She thought she might have seen something akin to a flicker of amusement pass through the blonde's face, but it disappeared as soon as his attention was turned back to the man under his umbrella.

"We won't do it again, just let me go!" He pleaded, it was the first time Uraraka had heard him speak, and she almost laughed at the small scared voice that escaped him.

"Yeah fucking right" Bakugou scoffed, and with a kick from his boot it was lights out.

With that, he pulled up his umbrella, his blonde hair now sticking to his face. With long strides he reached Uraraka and knelt down on the balls of his feet.

"You alright?" He asked, eyeing the blood on her leg.

"Yes…thank you…" she said, blinking hard to dispel the rain from her eyes.

He stood up, pulling Uraraka up by the hand and looked her head to toe.

"I tripped and fell" she felt the need to explain. He grasped her arm gently to examine the bruises that were forming. Uraraka was about to open her mouth to tell him not to worry when he beat her to the chase.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Are you an absolute moron? Maybe I should rename Deku and call you that instead! I hear screaming and this is what I walk up to?"

Uraraka was speechless, she started to explain that it was raining and she had merely wanted to take a shortcut, but the explosive boy continued on his tirade.

"From now on get shitty Deku or Sonic the fucking Hedgehog to walk you home, thats who you hang out with right? Or literally anyone in the class except that as asswipe Momo, got it?"

"I don't need someone to go out of their way to look after me! I admit I made a stupid mistake, okay? You don't need to rub it in…" she said, a hint of embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

Bakugou's fake softened a bit at that, it was barely noticeable but Uraraka could tell.

"Listen, this is the way I take to go home too, so I'll fucking walk with you if thats what you fucking want" he didn't look at her, cheeks a little red as he offered.

A surge of warmth flooded through her, and before he could do anything else she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Wha- what the fuck, Angelface!?" He cried out with surprise, but she didn't let go.

His arms hung limply at his sides, but after a moment the one not holding the umbrella came up and wrapped around her back, returning the hug halfheartedly.

"Okay thats enough, now I'm wet and fucking freezing so lets go. We still gotta call the cops on these bastards" He announced.

She looked down, a little afraid one of the two on the ground was going to wake up. So when Bakugou started to walk, she stuck to his side like glue.

And for once he didn't complain.


End file.
